In a multicast network, data sent from a source server may be routed to a plurality of client devices. Such data may be routed to the client devices through a multicast tree, via one or more layers of intermediate routing nodes. A given intermediate routing node may receive data from an adjacent upstream node, which may comprise an intermediate routing node of a higher layer or may comprise the source server itself. The given intermediate routing node may forward the received data to a plurality of adjacent downstream nodes, which may comprise intermediate routing nodes of a lower layer or may comprise client devices.